


Ask Her First

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hogwarts Head Girl gets a visitor.





	Ask Her First

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Ask Me First**

_by alloy_

The trees were just turning green when her lover arrived, strolling through the front gates of the castle, bold as brass, the clasp on his heavy cloak signifying his rank as the lowliest of Auror cadets.

A man on the very bottom of the ladder, but a man on the ladder none the less. 

A nod from the headmistress was enough to send her flying down the stairs. At the door of the great castle she pulled the ties from her hair, allowing it to fly free, the way he liked it. 

Heedless of the stares of her fellow students she flung herself into his arms. He hoisted her effortlessly, spinning her around to the applause of the many on looking witches. 

"What? Why? Ron?" She gasped. "What are you doing here?" 

"Professor McGonagall sent me an owl" He replied lifting his hand in silent salute to the head mistress.

"Told me about the ball." 

Hermione's mouth was suddenly dry. That was four years ago, surely he hadn't remembered after all they had been through...surely not...not Ron. 

"This time I wanted to make sure I asked you first."

_Fin_


End file.
